


Диптих: Схизис и Колыбельная для Солнца

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Оказывается, у Сириуса Блэка немного больше родственников, чем он рассчитывал.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Диптих: Схизис и Колыбельная для Солнца

_“Я ненавидел их всех.”_

_Джам - Джам - Джам - Джам! О-о-о-у-у-у…_

_А-а-а-а-а-а-э-э-а-а!.._

Реальность исказилась в глазах Сириуса, дернулась, затянулась пеленой и растаяла.

_Он кричал от дикой боли, раздирающей сознание. Она била молотом, врезалась, ввинчивалась, мешая в крошево обломки событий, воспоминаний, рассыпаясь в прах, круговоротом перемешивая реальность, путая мысли, причудливо переплетая правду и вымысел._

_Он лежал на полу в гостиной возле гобелена с семейным древом, корчась, царапая отросшими ногтями пол, сворачиваясь, поджимая колени к груди, терзая себя в беззвучном крике._

_— Кричер! — приказал кто-то. Послышался шум, шелест, бормотание..._

_— О, моя бедная хозяйка, этот постыднейший позор рода Блэк… — бормотание старого эльфа успокаивало._

_Сириус открыл глаза. Его имя на гобелене зияло черной дырой. Он усмехнулся и, встряхнувшись, неуверенно поднялся. Казалось, в голове что-то перевернулось, сделало кульбит и встало на место._

Он уже давно ощущал легкий зуд на периферийном зрении, как будто едва заметная рябь, которую он никак не мог уловить, когда сидел в гостиной с книгами. Семейное древо с левой стороны надоедливо зеленело мховым пятном.

Перед глазами рассеивался туман, словно искаженная из-за воды картинка. Под своим именем на гобелене он увидел прекрасный розовый бутон, который на его глазах раскрывал лепестки. Золотая нить соединяла его с ребенком. Но имени матери не было. Лишь пустое пространство на зеленом холсте.

_У-у-у-уп-п!.._

_Вальбурга стояла в его комнате, держа на руках закутанную в белое кружевное одеяльце прелестную девочку. Она с любовью смотрела на нее и счастливо улыбалась._

_— Ты хочешь отвести ребенку эту комнату? — с сомнением произнес Поллукс за ее спиной. — Может, лучше комнату Регулуса? — он выразительно посмотрел на полуголых маггловских красоток на стене._

_— Думаю, ей больше понравится эта, — Вальбурга оглядела темную мебель на фоне коллажа из журнальных страниц и герб Гриффиндора. — Только немного приберемся, — она покосилась на журнальные вырезки и добавила: — Нужно создать точку восстановления._

_А-а-а-а-ау-у-уа-а-а-а…_

_Темноволосая девушка встала, откинув темное покрывало с его кровати. Высокая, гибкая, с длинными черными волосами._

_Джам…_

_Картинка мигнула, вновь возвращаясь к Вальбурге._

_— Хочешь, чтобы и она поступила в Гриффиндор? — недовольно проворчал Поллукс._

_— Она вообще не поедет в Хогвартс, — холодно, жестко произнесла Вальбурга._

_— А что Сириус? Ты сообщишь ему?_

_Вальбурга неопределенно повела плечом._

_— Апелляция невозможна, так что ему самому придется выбираться._

_Мрачные, холодные стены Азкабана давили. Сириус дернул головой, прогоняя сонное наваждение, перетекая в другую форму._

_— Я пе..ре..да..ам..е..му..виде..н..е..._

_Он думал, что сходит с ума._

Сириус жадно, во все глаза, смотрел на имя выведенное золотой нитью — _“Солель Лили Блэк 1980 — m”._

Мерлин, она ровесница Гарри. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, с силой сжимая голову и стремительно прошелся по комнате. Ребенок, о существовании которого он не знал. Взрывоопасная Марлин? Нет, не может быть. Мэри? Но с ней они были скорее друзьями, и он всегда аккуратен в таких вопросах, разве что… она сама того хотела. Он посмотрел на дату. Она умерла в тот же год.

Сириус подошел к зеркалу и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

— _Солель Лили Блэк,_ — позвал он.

На серебристой глади появилось изображение девушки, так похожей на Мэри, оно изменялось, переливаясь как ртуть, но столь характерные блэковские черты читались в ней мгновенно. Он завороженно смотрел на тонкие линии ее лица, как она улыбается, поворачивается, как будто ее кто-то зовет, исчезает, появляется вновь, чуть хмурясь.

Целая вселенная вспыхнула и погасла внутри Сириуса Блэка. Он никогда особо не хотел детей, но уже любил ее, в нем стремительно разливалась жажда деятельности, нарастала, как бурный поток, как глоток свежего воздуха.

— Где же она? — пробормотал Сириус. — Куда же ты спрятала ее, старая ведьма?

Он взмахнул палочкой, убирая изображение, и быстрым, решительным шагом прошел к портрету.

— Что ты с ней сделала?! — резко отдернув портьеру, произнес Сириус.

Портрет отозвался каркающим смехом, разлетевшимся по дому. Сириус отпрянул, не веря, глядя на портрет Ирмы Крэбб в старом чепце, так похожий на портрет его матери.

— Шутка удалась? — улыбалась Ирма, глядя на внука. — С матерью дитя? Ничего. — Ее голос звучал легко, нежно. — Она тебе не сказала про ребенка, вот мы его и забрали. А она уехала и ничегошеньки про него не помнит, — она все еще довольно улыбалась, в уголках ее глаз разбегались морщинки.

_“Лукреция!”, “Лукреция!”, “Лукреция!”, “Лукреция!”_ — раздалось в памяти хлопаньем крыльев.

— Значит, Мэри жива? — эхом отозвался Сириус.

Как и Вальбурга, и, вероятно, другие члены его семьи. Но проверять свою догадку, как в очередной раз изменился гобелен, он не хотел. Сириус аппарировал к старому дому Лукреции Пруэтт, любимой кузины его матери. Они с Вальбургой были однокурсницами и всю жизнь поддерживали теплую дружбу.

Он постучал в дубовую дверь двухэтажного каменного дома, увитого плющом. Дверь открыла сама Лукреция. Старая ведьма в светло-голубой шали почти не изменилась.

— Сириус, — констатировала она, оглядев его.

— Солель у тебя?

— Она не хочет тебя видеть.

Да, с точки зрения его дочери все выглядело довольно паршиво.

— Вальбурга жива.

Лукреция кивнула. В голове Сириуса складывалась причудливая мозаика.

— Сириус, дорогой, неужели ты думал, темные маги вот так просто пошли воевать? — ласково спросила Лукреция.

Он уже и забыл, как выглядит совершенное зло.

_Примечание: Soleil с франц. «солнце», они называют ее на британский манер «Солель». И шутка от Вальбурги — полностью ее имя звучит как Солнечная Лили._

Солель сидела на ступенях широкой деревянной лестницы и слушала разговор Лукреции с незнакомым мужчиной, который был ее отцом.

Лукреция была права — Солель не хотела его видеть. Это было ясно как день. Она думала, что это вернулась Вальбурга, и радостно бежала ей навстречу, чтобы рассказать последние новости — ей написали Блейз и Панси.

— Я могу прийти завтра? — произнес мягкий мужской голос.

— Можешь, — ответила Лукреция.

Многие из темного блока остались учиться дома, о существовании некоторых и вовсе не знали. Темный блок проиграл и ушел в подполье. Они создали свое, параллельное сообщество чистокровных, о существовании которого не знали ни Дамблдор, ни министерство.

— Приходил Сириус, — сказала Лукреция. Они ужинали втроем с Вальбургой. — Я сказала, что ты не хочешь его видеть, — она посмотрела на Солель.

— И правильно.

— Он снова придет, — с удовольствием прищурилась Вальбурга.

На следующий день он пришел с гитарой. Солель слышала, как Лукреция впустила его в гостиную.

— Почему ты позволяешь ему петь?

— Но ведь тебе нравится, — проницательно посмотрела на нее старая ведьма.

Солель недовольно отвернулась.

— Поверь, он умеет достать, — сказала Вальбурга. — Я бы даже сказала, у него талант, — она по-кошачьи прищурила глаза, явно довольная происходящим.

Похоже, они обе негласно поддерживали его.

Солель перебралась вниз и как и в первый раз сидела на ступенях за поворотом лестницы. Она знала почти весь его репертуар — она сама слушала эти пластинки. Солель не знала, принадлежали ли они раньше ему или их позже купила для нее бабушка. Она никогда не слышала ничего плохого о нем от Вальбурги. Ни о нем, ни о ее матери никто не говорил ничего плохого. Только о Дамблдоре.

Хлопнула дверь, и песня оборвалась. Солель выглянула из-за угла. Это вернулась Вальбурга.

— Ты не против? — спросил Сириус немного охрипшим голосом.

— Нет, — ответила Вальбурга. Солель видела, как она снимает свою широкополую черную шляпу с вуалью.

На следующий день Солель молча перебралась в гостиную.

Сириус сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на диван и, улыбнувшись ей, продолжил петь. Она сидела на другой стороне дивана, забравшись с ногами, и время от времени смотрела на его профиль поверх открытой книги. Он выглядел моложе, чем на колдографиях в газетах. Совсем легким, заразительно веселым.

Сириус замолчал, глядя перед собой, задумчиво перебирая струны.

— Сыграй что-нибудь, — попросила Солель.

— Что ты хочешь? — с улыбкой повернулся к ней Сириус.

— Колыбельную.

По комнате поплыли нежные металлические аккорды. Глубокий голос заполнял пространство, создавая космос, в котором были только они вдвоем.

_"Ground control to Major Tom..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Space Oddity — David Bowie


End file.
